


void of silence

by averzierlia



Series: lives they never lived [2]
Category: Push (2009), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: AU - Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-11
Updated: 2011-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-21 06:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averzierlia/pseuds/averzierlia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world may not ever be ready for them, but all of them have suffered, and the only thing on their minds is the fact that they can’t trust anyone but each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	void of silence

In the end, they find others of their kind by Charles searching for the blank spots that he can’t see in to, that Erik can’t feel, the inexplicable silence where people and metal should be. They learn early off to recognize the Shadows, by the fact that they’re the ones who aren’t looking about nervously. Charles can slip into their minds even if he can’t feel them, hours of practice letting him navigate the numb blankness to find the switch that turns the shadowing off. And from there it’s an easy thing to show that they’re all the same, that they can help each other.

(There are two types of mutants, they realize eventually: those who were born with their powers and those who were created. Some of the born mutants have the same powers as those created, some are second generation mutants, born from parents who were born normal, and because they’re the second gen they sometimes have one of the powers given to the government lab rats and they own power. But they all stick together, because they’re all in the same boat.)

Erik is a natural, someone born from two human parents, while Charles is possibly a third gen, a strange combination of Pusher, Shadow, and Wiper. His father had been second gen, a Pusher and Mover. But Charles’ power goes so far beyond even those three in combination that he and Erik can never be sure.

They gather themselves an army of government experiments and natural mutants, anyone and everyone they can convince that they’re going to take Division down.

In another world, Erik thinks Charles would have clung to his pacifist ideals, hoping and fighting for peaceful cohabitation, but here and now, it isn’t an option.

There is just _us_ and _them_ , and _us_ will always be Erik and Charles foremost.

They meet Nick, Cassie, and Kira eventually, and by that time they were only waiting for the opportune moment to strike. And with the three who made it out on their side, with the inside information, they’re finally ready to attack Division and take them down.

The world may not ever be ready for them, but all of them have suffered, and the only thing on their mind is the fact that they can’t trust anyone but each other.

Together, the five of them, the leaders, will rule the world.


End file.
